Notável Inveja
by Alynx
Summary: Inveja. Regulus invejou tudo aquilo que seu irmão adquiriu.


"Você é um inútil. Você está fazendo tudo para agradá-los. Onde está sua própria vontade?"

Ele sabia de tudo aquilo. Ele havia dito e repetido para si próprio em sua mente doentia. E aquilo era algo que ele não esquecia em nenhum segundo da sua existência. Algo que não desejava esquecer.

Como pudia esquecê-lo se estava fazendo aquilo em tempo integral? Estragando a si próprio?

Antigamente a sua vontade era satisfazer a vontade dos seus próprios pais. Quando ele entrou no castelo fantástico chamado Hogwarts, ele já tinha todo o seu destino traçado nas suas mãos.

Deu o seu primeiro passo quando seguiu para a Sonserina. Oh. Fantástica Sonserina. Onde todos os bruxos mal andados haviam passado uma vez em sua vida. Para lá ele deveria ir.

Ele era um verdadeiro Black. Ele se sentiu orgulhoso por mostrá-lo indo para o lugar onde todos os Black estavam e estiveram algum dia de suas vidas.

Orgulhoso de si próprio. Tudo porquê seus pais também estavam orgulhosos.

O seu irmão mais velho tinha difamado o nome dos Black. Ele tinha seguido para a Grifinória. Ele tinha feito a sua própria escolha. E sua escolha não estava envolvendo agradar aos seus pais.

Ele se sentiu na obrigação de fazê-lo. O seu irmão mais novo não tinha feito e ele não gostaria de seguir aquele odioso exemplo. O seu irmão era odiável, o seu irmão era insuportável.

O seu irmão parecia ser bom demais para a sua própria saúde. Bom demais para um Black.

Cabia à Régulus resgatar tudo que havia sido perdido na mão dos seus irmãos. Ele o fez.

Ele sabia exatamente com quem deveria se envolver para chegar até o lugar que planejava. Para chegar até o grande posto de filho-modelo. Aquele que seus pais falariam por suas vidas.

Régulus era um bom ouvinte. Ele era um ótimo ouvinte. Ele sabia ouvir cada conversa que seus fiéis 'amigos' ou melhor, companheiros que o beneficiavam, faziam. Ele sabia ouvir cada mínima coisinha.

Ele era perceptivo. Régulus era um ótimo observador. Ele observava cada ação de quem julgava que deveria fazê-lo. Ele imitava aquelas pequenas ações.

Ações que inundavam os seus pais de orgulho. E ele se sentia bem por estar fazendo-o.

Depois de dezesseis anos de espera por aquela proposta, ela finalmente apareceu na frente dos seus olhos. Olhos que se encheram por um brilho quase doentio quando seus ouvidos a captaram.

Ele aceitou. E viu os olhos dos seus pais se encherem pelo brilho que ele gostaria de ver: pelo brilho prazeroso do orgulho. Viu seus pais sentirem o orgulho profundo.

Régulus chegou até o ponto máximo que poderia alcançar. Régulus virou um Comensal.

"Não estou surpreso."

"Eu não esperei que você ficasse."

"Você está acabando com todo o seu futuro. Você está acabando com a sua própria vida."

"Eu não estou. É isso que eu quero para a minha vida."

"Isso não é o que se pode chamar de vida. Você está sendo um boneco influênciável."

"Você não têm o direito de me críticar. Você acabou com seu sobrenome!"

"Eu não gostaria de tê-lo."

"Se você tem, que o use. Você é um Black e esse é um fato que não poderá ser mudado."

"Concordo absolutamente com você. Apenas sei que ser um Black não significa se tornar alguém que não tem futuro. Não significa se tornar um verdadeiro monstro. É isto que você está virando."

Ele odiava todos os momentos em que seu querido irmão resolvia aborrecê-lo. O seu irmão mais velho parecia tão irracional quanto o possível. Sirius insistia que ele não deveria ser aquilo.

E ele não via outro futuro. Ele não conseguia ver outro destino para si próprio que não fosse este.

Régulus tinha que virar um Comensal da Morte. Régulus tinha o dever se orgulhar os seus pais, a sua própria família. Régulus tinha que ser tudo aquilo que o seu irmão não quis ser.

Ele não jogou a carga em suas próprias costas. Aquela carga estava lá desde quando ele nasceu.

Via o seu destino como uma linha que estava escrita em um papel. Ele tinha cumprido tudo. Tudo o que o seu irmão deveria ter feito. Ele tinha atingido o ponto quase máximo de sua vida.

Régulus era inteligente. Ele tinha uma inteligência admirável. Notável demais. Inteligência que foi muito bem utilizada por Voldemort quando o rapaz se uniu à ele.

Régulus deixou de ser apenas um Comensal da Morte. Régulus estava ao lado de Severus Snape, aquele que era vísivelmente o preferido de Voldemort.

Duas cabeças inteligentes. Absolutamente brilhantes. Elas não pudiam ser desperdiçadas assim.

Viu outra vez o orgulho estampado nos rostos dos seus pais.

Descobriu que aquilo não era o sucifiente para saciá-lo. Ele desejou por mais. Por muito mais. Ele queria deixar de estar entre os preferidos de Voldemort. Ele queria se tornar _O_ preferido.

Ele queria se tornar a arma essencial. A cartada final. Apenas aquilo iria satisfazê-lo.

Régulus deu o máximo de si. Ele era um Comensal esforçado, ele honrava tanto a tatuagem que tinha em seu braço quanto o sobrenome que carregava ao lado de seu nome.

Viu.

Régulus foi perceptivo. Régulus foi inteligente. Inteligente e perceptivo o suficiente para ver que a pena havia feito um borrão de tinta negra na sua linha do destino.

Na sua linha do destino.

O borrão ligou aquele exato momento em que ele estava com o final do pergaminho. Onde já não havia mais espaço ou desejo de continuar à traçar aquela fina linha.

Onde já não havia desejo para viver.

Viu a sua própria morte.

Ele estava ao lado de Monstro. Monstro era o único amigo que ele tivera em toda a sua vida. Todo o restante era apenas um modo de atingir o que desejava. Todo o restante se resumia à aliados.

Tomou o líquido. Ele bebeu o veneno. Régulus tinha visto Severus Snape preparar aquele veneno. Régulus sabia que aquilo era alucinador e absurdamente letal.

_"Para onde você quer ir, Régulus?"_

_"Sonserina. Você sabe que nós temos que ir para a Sonserina. Nós devemos ir para lá."_

_"Blé... eu não quero viver debaixo da saia daquela peste toda a minha vida."_

_"Você não quer ir para a Sonserina, Sirius? Como você...?"_

_"Não. Eu não quero ir para a Sonserina. Vou para qualquer outra casa. Até mesmo Lufa-Lufa."_

_"Lufa-Lufa? Está louco? Você vai matar a nossa mãe!"_

_"Eu não tenho tanta sorte. Você sabe. Vaso ruim não quebra tão fácil."_

Ele não entendia. Ele nunca conseguiu entender como Sirius pôde ir para outra casa. Nunca.

_Você tem uma inteligência notável. Você tem um desejo insaciável de saber. Curiosidade. Essa é a característica mais forte de qualquer Corvinal. Você teria um futuro maravilhoso na casa, meu jovem._

Não. Ele não queria ir para a Corvinal. Aquilo envergonharia o seu próprio sobrenome. Sonserina. Ele queria ir para a Sonserina. Ele tinha que ir para a Sonserina.

_"Você está na Grifinória! Você está na Gri-fi-nó-ria!"_

_"Acho que as cores vermelho e amarelo do meu uniforme dizem tudo, não é?"_

_"Eu não acredito. Você... você tem noção de como nossos pais ficaram quando Lucius disse?"_

_"Daria tudo para ver aquela cena. Deve ter sido hilária. No mínimo."_

_"Você está morto."_

_"É claro que não estou. Eu estou adorando o fato de ter ido para a Grifinória. É ótimo."_

_"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Você tinha que ter ido pra Sonserina. Como todos os outros."_

_"Talvez eu não queria ser como todos os outros, Régulus."_

_"Não..."_

Sirius Black. Tinha sido sempre ele. Grande causa de todos os seus problemas. Sirius Black era o irmão mais velho que seria um exemplo para qualquer um. Ele tinha uma coragem quase admirável. Teve que ter coragem para enfrentar os seus pais quando os mesmos souberam da notícia.

Sirius tinha uma coragem que parecia ser inexistente para Régulus.

Inveja. Régulus invejou tudo aquilo que seu irmão adquiriu.

_"Você está se unindo com Lupin! Você está se unindo com um mestiço, Sirius.__"_

_"Ele não é um seguidor meu. Ele é meu amigo. Acho que você ainda sabe o que é isso, espero."_

_"Não bastou você ter ido para a Grifinória? Agora está virando amiguinho de um mestiço?"_

_"Eu faria tudo para ver o desgosto no rosto dos meus queridos pais. Mas, não é apenas por isso que eu estou criando vínculos afetivos com Lupin, como você bem entender."_

_"Você não pode parar de difamar o nosso sobrenome?"_

_"Eu estou pouco me importando com ele."_

_"Inacreditável. Simplesmente inacreditável. Isto."_

Régulus tinha uma inveja secreta e gigantesca de Sirius. Ele tinha amigos. E tudo o que Régulus sabia sobre amizade era o que seus pais lhe diziam sobre.

Dispensável. Os amigos eram dispensáveis. Qualquer amizade deveria ser dispensada.

_"Você começou com o Lestrange. Então está se tornando um Comensal."_

_"Eu estou orgulhando os meus pais. Estou honrando o Black que carrego em meu nome."_

_"Apenas por causa disso? Apenas por causa da vontade deles?"_

_"Estou fazendo tudo o que você não fez."_

_"Você é um inútil. Você está fazendo tudo para agradá-los. Onde está sua própria vontade?"_

Sua vontade estava morta. Morta. Como ele próprio estava à partir daquele segundo.


End file.
